Tasertrick drabbles
by EmolgaGirl
Summary: These are just some silly Loki x Darcy drabbles. Please, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Decided to write some Loki x Darcy drabbles. Because, why not? ouo

* * *

Snake in a cage

Darcy didn't like this. Not at all. She has been working for Shield about two years or so. Many things happens. Important things, involving Asgard. Still, she was just the computer geek in the company. Not like they would give her a fancy spy outfit and send her in some very important mission. She did everything she could to stand out from others. Show her potential, but Nick seemed to not notice her and she wasn't talking about his one eye. All she did, the research with Jane, the long hours on the Shield databse computers, was nothing to messure this task.

"Will you answer or what?"

The green gaze turned towards her in amusment as a crocked smile snatched upon his pale lips.

"I might hear the question better if you let me out of here, mortal."

She wrinkled her nose and looked at the yellow shield. It was built especially for him. Thor using some Asgardian hocus-pocus to keep his powers limited. The yellow supstance surounding his cell was nothing but electricity. Lot of it. If he dared to kick or punch the supstance, well, let's just say, fried God for dinner.

"Nice try, but ain't gonna happen."

"As I thought. Then, I suposse, I shall ignore you again?"

He was such a bastard. Never, ever, in a billion year would she expect herself to try and get some information from none other then Loki. When Nick spotted that she talked to him a couple days ago he was suprised. After their little chit-chat she got informed that, since Loki was inprissoned, he talked to nobody. Literally, didn't speak for 25 days.

"Whatever. I just had a harmless question."

"Really? Probably involving Asgard?"

"Bingo."

"You use such confusing words sometimes," he almost rolled his eyes as he sat back on his arm-chair and watched her.

"Bingo is a game. You get a small piece of paper with numbers on it and then you wait for a person to read out numbers. If you get all the numbers that are on your paper, you get a prize."

"As expected, another useless Midgard waste of usefull time. What would be the prize," he asked, thumbing his fingers against the polished wood of the chair.

"Well it would be mo-...wait," she crossed her arms and looked at his cold face, "You are just trying to get me to drop the former subject, aren't you?"

"I see that you started using you're brain again. Bravo," she frowned at his satisfied grin.

Without any other word, seeing that she made no progress, Darcy started walking away.

"God of trickery. Now I see where he earned that one," she mumbled as she passed the other cell rooms.

* * *

She tried again. Day after day, standing in front of his jail room and talking to him. Every day she failed to make him spill some info, some important clue...nothing. It always turned out with him, twisting her to start talking about something else. Like yesterday, the subject switched from Asgard to her job. Well, now she had a bright idea for Fury.

"You are insane Darcy."

"More or less," she proclaimed, leaning against the chair in his office.

"Locking you up with him, in the cell? He would murder you, without any doubt."

"Well I have a doubt. He seems to be-..."

"Don't be fooled by his words my friend. My brother isn't called "silver tongue" for nothing," Thor added, pacing around the room.

"Darcy I must agree with . That idea is completly insane."

She didn't know why, but she felt insulted. Wasn't it always like this. Her, having an idea and then the same idea geting smashed into pieces by Jane, Thor's or Fury's judgment.

"Okay then. It's insane you say? Fine. Tell me Jane, did you find a way for Thor to return to Asgard? Hm?"

"N-no...I am working on it," she blunted out, nervously playing with the buttons on her coat.

"Really? Did you make any more progress then 30 days ago?"

"Not really."

"Hah! There, you see. Please, I beg you, for once, let me try this. Pleaseeee," she whined, waving her legs under the table.

"Fine."

She stopped and looked at Fury.

"Fine?! Wow, okay."

"Not without guards."

"Okay."

"And remember, you are doing this by yourself. Don't say that it's our fault if something happens."

So she was standing in front of his jail. Five agents next to her as they worked on making a gap in the substance. She looked at Loki, who watched them with amusment. He didn't seem to freak out or anything. He was sitting in his arm-chair, looking at the agents and glancing at her.

"Miss Lewis, when I say that it's clear, you may pass," the agent said and took a remote in his hands.

"Now."

She hurried as something similiar to a door opened in the substance. The hurry was more of her fear of Loki escaping then geting zapped to death.

"Oh-oh, welcome to my humble home."

She looked around the cell. Well it is...roomy. She focused her eyes in the center of the jail, locking eyes with the Trickster himself, who sat on the only thing found in the jail, an arm-chair.

"Sorry to not give out time to clean up," she added and looked at the worried faces of the agents.

"Watching me as a freedoomless animal wasn't enough? You had to join my cage," he snarlled, narrowing his eyes.

"I came to ask questions."

"Again? Didn't we try that. For the last couple of months?"

His voice teasing her in her failure.

"Yes, yes we did. But, I thought, why not talk to the prisoner face-to-face."

"Foolish idea by a mindless mortal. Expected."

"Mindless? Excuse me," she put her hand on her hips, "I'd like to hear you take that back."

"We both know that is not going to happen. Apologizing is for the weak."

"Or for polite people."

"Whichever suits you better."

She pushed her hair back and gathered all her couriage to take a step closer to him.

"Now. Will you answer my questions?"

He thought for a moment, tapping his pale lip.

"I would, but many people are here," he nudged his head towards the agents outside, "Mind telling you're little army to go away?"

She frozze and looked at him. So he want's her to tell the guards to go away. He was trying to weaseal his way to freedoom again. Leaving her alone with him so that he can use her for escape. No. Way.

"Not happening Loki."

"Then, I remain silent. You can go now," he glanced at her, adverting his attention to the outside again.

Goddamnit, she hated him. She should go...but, what will Jane and Fury say. She couldn't stay hearing them bomb her with "I told you so". Why was she so weak. She can manage Loki. He was stripped the most of his power. The only magic he could do now is pull a coin out of her ear.

"Agents, you should leave."

The man looked at eachother and one of them cleared his throat.

"But, Miss Lewis, director Fury said..."

"I know what he said, but our little God dosen't want an audience."

They murmured something with eachother and backed away slowly. She watched them, untill they dissappeared from the prison room.

"Little God?"

She turned around and found those mesmerizing bright-green eyes burrowing a hole in her head.

"What? You are very," she took her time to think of a word, "little, comparing to Thor."

He angrly snarrled and stood up. Woah, he wasn't that "little".  
Loki was actually quite tall. His black/green Asgardian clothes making him seem ever taller. But, in the biceps area, he was no match for Thor. Loki was slim and pale. His body seeming breakable like an old branch. Then, his face. His black hair was straightend to the back of his head and his eyes...the eyes were the most important part. The eyes were green. Unnaturally, bright green.

"Enjoying the show," he cleverly smiled and took a step closer to her, "Am I that fascinating to you mortal?"

She shook her head and cleared her throat. Man, she was totally making googly eyes at that...that snake! That was he, he was a snake. They have such beauty in them but, the beauty remainess with pure posion and agression.

"Aren't you going to talk," his voice slightly irritated by her silence.

"I was just-..."

"Looking at me like you are in a, so called in Midgard, pet shop?"

She had to chuckle to that. The irony of her thinking that he is a snake and then him using...Wait, she was trailing off again.

"Anyways, Loki, would you answer my question's now?"

"Let me think," in a slow pace he started walking around her, eyeing her like a tiger leering it's pray.  
She became slightly unpleasent by his movements.

"You usually never think for that long. Something bothering you?"

"Ah, there is much on my mind these days," he waves his arm like he was trying to get rid of a fly.

"Really? Mind sharing your thoughts?"

"Nothing about Asgard."

Well, if she wanted him to talk, she had to be a little bit friendly towards him. At least, try to.

"It doesn't matter. Please, do tell," without waiting she raced over to his arm-chair and sat down.  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her.

"Such rudness. Taking my own chair without asking. As expected from a mere mortal. No fondness of culture at all."

"Said the God who stole daddy's ceptar."

He growled and in one second...dissappeard. Oh man, did he escape?! No way! She was about to jump up but someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and pushed her into the seat again.

"He is not my father, woman," he hissed into her ear, dangerously close to her.

She could feel his cold breath on her cheek and his eyes scanning across her face. One part of her brain was screaming and yelling SOS. The other part thought how nice he smelled. Nope, not going in that direction.

"Then why try and destroy him?"

"Such arogance," he almost yelled as he appeared in front of her, his lips forming a stiff line.

"Excuse me for being polite and asking. Geez."

"Hmph, may I ask you a question first."

She was suprised by this, but the suprisment only visible in her eyes widening. Question? Why not?

"No, go ahead."

"Aren't you scared of me?"

This is, unexpected. For her own suprise she wasn't scared at all. Didn't know why, but she wasn't. To her, this was like coffee with Jane. Sitting and talking about nonsence untill one of them decides to leave. In this case, she hoped that she would be the one leaving.

"Should I be?"

"Little girl, you seem not to udnerstand my power," he snarled and snapped his fingers, creating another chair, same as the one she was sitting in. He settled down on the chair in front of her and crossed his legs.

"I do understand the whole hocus-pocus part."

"Hocus-pocus? Why not simply use the term magic? Weird."

She blinked and a chuckled escped her lips, making him arch an eyebrow.

"What is there to be laughed at?"

"Oh nothing. Just found it silly how you said "weird"."

"Silly?! Are you mocking me," he grinted threw his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No way. I just...er, rushed my way into using such a word."

"Wise words," a smile forming the corners of his lips.

"So no, I am not scared of you Loki."

"See, this is why I decided to talk to you from all of them," he slowly spoke, setting his hands together and tangling his fingers together.

"I feel like I'm on a beauty pagent," she sarcasticly said and earned another short smile.

"Beauty pagent," he looked at her over those long eyelashes and slick hair, "I guess, you could of won third or second place in such Midgard foolishness."

"Oh," she gained a short, pinkinsh colour in her cheeks.

"I see that you are flattered with my remark on your looks," he added, grinning.  
Fuck no. She isn't showing him that, on the inside, she was girlishly screaming.

"Not at all. I get enough attention from men."

"I see. But got any attention from a God," he sleezed warmly, his voice slick and elegant.  
She knew what he tried to do. Seduce his way out of the jail. Not happening.

"Once, Thor told me that I had pretty eyes," she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh, really?"

In one move he leaned forward and cupped her face with his palm. He held on to her cheeks firmly, his thumbs pressing against her jaw.

"W-what are yo-," she muffled out, looking at him leaning in with wide eyes.

"It's true. Those eyes trully are remarkable. Such blue depts that remind of the ice on my own world," he slowly whispered, his nose inches away as he glared at her eyes with his.

"Let her go!"

Loki winced and looked at the agents, pointing guns at him.

"Calm down mortal. I won't harm her."

"Now."

He smiled and let go of her face as she ran for the exit. The agents opened the door once again and she exited, breathing like she just ran a mile.

"Everything okay miss Darcy?"

"Huh, oh, yes. Everything is fine."

Not is isn't.  
Darcy hurried to her own office, not daring to take another look at Loki.  
She slammed the door shut and sat down, leting her head fall back.  
That man was a snake.  
He was dangerous but covered it with his beauty.  
He was pure posion and, it seemed, that she got struck by a large dose.

If he was a bit diffrent. Only a little bit more. She would fall for him. Absolutely. Completly.  
She could still feel the warm breath on her cheek as she shudderd.  
God of mischief and trickery, Loki, actually made her feel like a high school girl.  
A high school nerd, with an awkward crush for the silent guy.

* * *

Please review and give me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

Read and review.  
Also, send me you're idea's for drabbles. I will use the interesting one's.

* * *

More then you know

When Jane told her that Thor found a way to take them to Asgard, Darcy was confused.

"Hold up, hold up, we worked on a wormhole for four months. And he decides to tell us now?!"

Jane sipped on her tea and scribbled something in her notebook.

"Jane, you listening?"

"Uh, yes," she looked up, awkwardly smiling.

"So when are we going to Asgard, exactly?"

"Tomorrow, I hope."

She caught Jane trying not to grin and sighed, going to the coffee machine. 

* * *

Darcy was making a grimace while Thor and Jane were eating each other's faces.

"Lady Darcy, you arrived."

She turned around and glanced at the woman. _Her name was Sif wasn't it,_ she thought and smiled.

"Yes we did. Sif, was it?"

"Yes. I thought that you wouldn't remember my name," the woman also smiled.

No matter what Sif did she always had that armor and sharp look in her eyes. Darcy liked her. _The living proof that girls can kick ass, _she grinned to herself.

"Would you accompany me to the palace Lady Darcy?"

"Sure Sif. Please, without the "lady" part."

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "Then I should call you Ms. Lewis ?"

"Fuck no. Call me Darce!"

"Darce," Sif repeated with amusement and chuckled, "Do all humans nickname themself like pets?"

"Why not? I can think of one for you too. Just that it's a bit hard to make a nickname with a name of three letters."

"Oh, please don't. I like being called by my name," the woman pointed to the palace and she started walking too.

"Fineeee. Still, call me Darce. Please."

"Huh, fine...Darce," they both laughed and left Thor and Jane alone.

* * *

"So you locked him up?"

"I belive so Lady Darcy. He has put all the Nine Realms in danger. He has to be punished," Thor said, sipping his drink and reaching his hand for something that looked like meat.

"Dude, at least speak when you finish chewing. Yuck," she added and grimaced.

Darcy remembered the first time she met Thor. _Ah, the good old times. It feels like a zapped him just yesterday, _she sighed and looked at Jane. Man, she was never this happy. She and Thor constantly exchanged short glances and Jane had a smile that made her looks like the Cheshire cat.

"Where, exactly? I don't think that a room can hold back his hocus-pocus."

"No worry's Lady Darcy, my father took all his magic. He can't use it for escape," Thor muffled, chewing the food.

"Cool."

She was really curios about this guy. She watched news, she was there when he almost destroyed New York, when he sent that giant tin can to kill Thor. Tho', she never met him in person. I_ might ask Thor to let me talk to him. Just out of curiosity what happened. People don't randomly decide to start alien war on New York, _she stood up and went to find Sif, leaving Jane laughing at something that Thor said. 

* * *

"Please be carefull Lady Darcy," Thor said with concern while the guards unlocked the main gate of the jail room.

"I will."

Before she did another step Thor hugged her. And Thor wasn't a light huger.

"D-dude-e," she wheezed and struggled.

"I don't want anything to harm you Lady Darcy!"

"Y-yeah. I be-elive you are kinda harming me now big guy," she tried to inhale.

"Oh, excuse me," he let go of her and she sharply drew air into her pained lungs.

"No more hugs for you!"

"Please. Be carefull," he softly said again, his blue eyes meeting her's.

Darcy was struck by his care for her. She thought that is only for Jane. Who was she anyways? Only the girl who took a pic of him eating pancakes.

"I will," now she hugged him and he smiled.

"Please, follow us and don't go anywhere else."

She followed the guard down the silent halls. The only thing heard was the cracking from the torches on the wall and their light footsteps.

"Okay, okay. How long is this place, geez."

"The All-Father made it seem this way. This is built to look like a large labyrinth, Lady Darcy," the guard said and stopped in front a particular small jail room.

"Why did we stop?"

"I belive that the person you need to see is here," the guard said calmly and looked forward again.  
She noticed how the guard has a slight annoyed voice when he said "person".

"Oh so he is in here," she whispered to the guard and he winced, moving a bit away as she invaded his personal space.

"I belive so."

She stood in front of the cell, staring into the darkness. Nothing? Was the guard joking with her? She looked over at the guard, a few feet away from her. As she was staring at him she suddenly shuddered. Her eyebrows furrowed and she returned the look inside the cell and almost gasped. Two eyes were staring at her from the darkness, glowing like cat eyes. _Really, really scary, mean, terrifying, green, cat eyes, _she thought and gulped.

"Uhm...so, you must be...Loki?"

The silence was slightly annoying Darcy. He was just glaring at her with those eyes and didn't even bother to respond.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

Nothing.

"It's kinda creepy that you are staring at me like that."

Silence.

"Did they tape your mouth?"

Again, no respond.

"Maybe Thor was wrong about you being totally nuts. You seem nice."

She heard shifting inside the cell and smiled at her smart plan to make him at least say something.

"Nice," a voice like a hiss was heard from the darkness.

"Yeah."

"You are wrong."

"Am I? I mean, you seem shy."

Before she could continued he stepped out from the darkness and she swallowed. Okay, she expected anything but...this. She expected some tall, muscle guy. Maybe with a scar or something. All villans have some lame back story about that shit. But this guy, woah.  
He was tall, not taller than Thor tho'. His raven hair was pushed back to his head, looking like he overused a hair product. His face was serious, with thin, pale lips and high cheekbones. His skin was pale and he had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

"Stop staring at me," he hissed and she winced at his voice.

Nothing like Thor's deep, resonant voice. More like the hiss of a cat or snake. _He is right Darce. Stop staring like you're in front of a shop_, her mind pointed out.

"Uh, sorry."

"What do you want? Why disturb me?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me," he seemed slightly confused.

"About the "rule New York" thing."

"Ah, that. So you are just a mere mortal from Midgard?"

"Excuse you, I have a name," she responded, slightly irritated.

"Which I don't care about," he coldly responded and sat down on something that she couldn't see in the dark.

"I can't belive that someone like you almost caused an alien war."

"Are you mocking my ability," he growled, his eyes flashing.

"No, not at all. I mean, you did fail."

"I," he thought for a moment, tapping his chin, "I would have won if..."

"If there wasn't Hulk to smack you around like a rag-doll," she amusingly asked, enjoying the growl escaping his throat.

"Enough! Leave me be!"

She was startled by his sudden change in tone. From cold and bored to...angry and scary. She didn't really want to leave and to prove her point she sat down on the floor, in front of the cell.

"No."

His eyes flickered and he tapped his fingers on the rim of the chair, she assumed.

"You dare say "no" to me?"

"You dare act like my mother ?"

"What do you want, mortal?"

"I told you. I want to talk. And it's Darcy, Darcy Lewis."

He stayed silent and she didn't want to talk either. She looked at her fingerless gloves and chewed at her lower lip.

"Go ahead."

She suddenly looked up, and cleared her throat. What should she actually ask?

"Why did you attack New York?"

"Why not," he snarled and arched an eyebrow.

"Why not? Well, I don't know, because you fucking killed many people in the process," she realised that her voice was a hiss too, now.

"Please, mind your choice of words. Such rudeness is slightly unappealing," he grimaced.

"Okay, fine. Why attack us with your metal-monster?"

"Isn't it obvious. I wanted to kill my brother," he said with amusement.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of difficult questions, mortal."

"They are not "difficult". It's just logic. You can't try to kill someone without a reason. I mean, Thor is nice and cheeky and..."

"And arrogant, dangerous, rash" he snarled.

"Dangerous? I don't think so."

"Oh, he was dangerous. Untill that pathetic woman changed him into a weakling."

"Jane is not pathetic," she suddenly snapped and tried to calm down again, wanting to slap his poisonous smile off.

"I belive we have different opinions on that."

"So you attacked Thor because you didn't like how he behaved? Ever heard of "family talk" ?"

"None of them are my family," he hissed and leaned forward, his angry eyes meeting hers.

So that was it? Little Loki had family issues? That seemed quite reasonable, since Thor told them that he was adopted. Then something about Odin choosing Thor of being king and not him. So that means...

"You were jealous," she sharply said and smiled to herself.

"Jealousy is for fools."

"Then you are a fool," she waved her hand around before he yelled back, "Listen dude, I kinda just realised that you got mad because Thor was king and you weren't. Thor got the glory and you didn't. That must also mean that Thor got more attention from your family then you, possibly. To end, you were second to everything, right? Stuck in the shadow?"

He didn't speak for a while, just looked at her.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave," he snapped and jumped up rushing to the door at her, but the chains around his wrists stopped him.

Startled, she stood up and took a step back. She didn't want to show it but, she was scared. His green eyes flaring with fury. _Maybe we over-done it, hm, _her brain told her as she walked back to the guard.  
_At least I found out what's actually going on. His destruction of New York and attack on us was just a childish tantrum to get attention_, she thought and exited. 

* * *

Darcy was rolling around on the huge bed.

_Man, Asgard sure has some cool rooms to offer, _she yawned_.  
_She rubbed her eyes and suddenly felt really sleepy. _Long day_, she thought and snuggled into the warm blankets, her lids slowly closing.

"Good evening mortal," the familiar voice hissed into her ear and she jumped up, wanting to scream. Before she let out a sound a cold palm covered her mouth.

"Shhh, let's calm down a bit, shall we," her eyes widened as Loki pressed his hand against her mouth.

"Now, I could sew your mouth shut or you can simply promise not to scream when I remove my hand?"

She muffled a "remove your hand" into his palm and looked at him in horror.

"As you say. But I warned you," he coldly said and slowly moved his hand as she jumped back against the pillows, pushing her back to the top of the bed, as far away from him as she could.

"W-what the fuck are you doing here," her voice was trembling.

"Again, mind your vocabulary," he snarled, crossing his legs.

"I still didn't get my answer! What are you doing in my room? In the middle of the night? On the edge of my bed? Scaring the fu- hell outta me!"

"Not happy to see me?"

She was really close into slapping him at that silky, calm voice. Then, she realised...

"Hold up. You are supposed to be in Odin's highly guarded prison...Oh my God. You escaped?!"

"Odin is a fool if he thought that removing my magic would hold me back," he smugly said and wickedly smiled.

"B-but...how?"

"Well, Odin did not remove all of my magic. And there are some things that even Odin knows nothing about."

"I," she drifted off, rubbing her eyes.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. Why come here, anyways," she was really curious.

He licked his lips and she felt stupid for thinking how hot that actually looked.

"I thought about our talk back there. I must say that," he paused, "Some of the things you said were...right."

He admitted uncomfortably and frowned. She threw the covers off and jumped out of the soft bed on the, even softer, carpet.

"Hah! I knew it," she smugly said and grinned at her own cleverness.

He looked at her, blinking. Was he surprised at her sudden change in mood? He seemed startled. May-...  
_Fuck,_ she thought. What Darcy forgot is that she always sleeps only in her underwear and now, she was standing in front of Thor's evil, scary brother, without the blankets on the bed, in her bra and panties.  
A muffled sound escaped her mouth and she grabbed the blanket, wrapping herself up in it.

"I...er," he realised that her face was crimson red as she looked at him.

She expected him to give her some mean response on her "clumsiness" or something like that.

"I see that I choose an interesting time to visit you," he said with his silky voice, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Let's never speak of this again." she muttered angrily and crossed her arms over the blanket to hold it up her body.

His sudden laugh caught her of guard. _Man, he had a sexy way of laughing_, she absently thought looking at him. He let his head fall back and laughed in the most attractive way ever.  
_Look at you, making googly eyes at the God of Mischief. _She frowned at that and raised an eyebrow at him. If he wants to make it uncomfortable she is going to do it to.

"So you came here to see me half-naked? Perverted God we got here, hmh?"

His eyes flashed, a small smile forming in the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, belive me, I wouldn't come to see you half-naked. Nor was it my intention to make this in any way...awkward," he simply added, shrugging.

"Oh wow."

Why did she feel offended by that?

"I came here to...ask if you could give this to Thor," his voice cracked with disgust as he mentioned his name.

He gave her a small, green duffel bag and she blinked.

"So you want me to be your personal mail man?"

"If you put it so."

"What's inside this," she curiously asked, shaking the bag.

"That is none of your concern. When my brother see's that I escaped," he smugly added and drifted off.

"You are forgetting one thing, Loki."

"Which would be?"

"I can easily scream now. Call the guards and they will lock you up again."

"You won't," he stood up, walking over to her night stand.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

"Wow, much confidence in me. Too bad that I'm not your minion. Why should I not help them lock you up again? You did so much bad thing and expect me to let you flee?"

He stayed silent.

"In the matter of fact, I will go get the guards right now," she calmly said, walking over to the door.

The sudden shift in space made her gasp. As she was slammed into the wall made her gasp for air.

"You think that I will let you," she heard a hiss and opened her eyes.

Loki was a few inches away from her face. So close that she could feel his cold breath on her cheek. Holding her by her shoulders and staring into her with irritated, green eyes.

"Let go of me," she growled out and tried to move but he fucker had a lot more strength that she could imagine.

"You really think that you can escape," he briefly chuckled.

She realised how awkward this...whole thing was. She was pressed against the wall, with only blankets covering her as the God of Mischief hovered over her, holding her shoulder, inches away from her face.

"Let go of me," she repeated as what she thought was angry but it came out as a whisper.

"I don't take orders from a mortal."

"I'll yell," she protested, locking her eyes with his.

"I'm sure you won't," he softly replied and she shuddered feeling him trace his long finger up her exposed shoulder.

"You can't know for sure."

"Oh, belive me, I do," his finger traced up her neck, his fingers unbelievably cold.

_Fight back. Push him away. Yell. Do something, _she heard herself yell on the inside.  
_She won't do it. She is enjoying this,_ her mind teased.

"Want to tell me why you won't yell," she snapped back into reality realising that Loki was whispering in her ear with that hypnotizing voice.

"Hmm," was her only response.

"Because I would kill you."

Not at all, she thought and flinched. _Actually, I won't yell because I find you unbelievably attractive and sexy and I wouldn't mind if you kissed me right now,_ she finished in her head.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Why so confident?"

"Because no one would deliver your package to Thor."

"True, he whispered against her ear.

_Okay, enough of this! You can't just make yourself look so weak in front of this bastard!_

"Now, mind moving the fuck away. Villan, crazy and a rapist too, huh?"

His body stiffed and he moved away, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I shall go now," she delicately moved his hand around and shook his head.

"Aw, did I make you feel embarrassed," she teased, trying to calm her breath.

"Did I make _you_ feel embarrassed, is the real question here," he smugly said, glancing at her with those amazing eyes.

"Not at all."

Okay, she lied. Her slight blush, confirming it.

"You don't lie to the God of Lies, darling," with that answer he wickedly smiled and...poof! He was gone.

And there she was. Still clenching onto the covers. Blood pulsing into her ears. Looking at the duffel bag in confusion. Noticing two, fingerprint bruises on her shoulders. Most of all, wondering if she was crazy for thinking that this...this insane villan was the most attractive thing on Asgard, Midgard and anywhere else. She probably was going nuts. Well, she did find out more about him then others, which, in some fucked up way, made her feel happy.

* * *

This is a bit of a long drabble. Wasn't supposed to be but I kinda got inspiration. c:


	3. Chapter 3

So I was listening to Olly Murs and got this silly idea.  
Also wanted to thank you guys for the support. And Lizt I don't really store drabbles. I simply hear or see something and then kinda my imagination thinks of the same situation with Loki and Darcy.  
This is inspired by the song of Olly Murs and cute couples everywhere.  
Thank you for reviewing, really means much to me.  
As always, give me idea's!

* * *

Dance with me tonight

Darcy was walking around the garden, looking at the sky above. Since the lame dance or whatever is going on she was reaaaaally bored. Seeing Jane happy made her smile a bit. Jane was always so lost in her work. If it wasn't for Darcy she would just forget to breath one day while doing her business. Tonight Jane was happily dancing with Thor inside that huge, wonderfully decorated hall.  
Darcy didn't like dancing that much. Turning into the most amazing dancer while listening to her iPod in her room, sure! Slow dancing with a bunch of royalty, nah.  
She had nothing against Thor and his pal's but she wasn't quite the dancing type.

_You are a really good dancer when your drunk_, a small voice inside her head said.  
Even Sif seemed to enjoy the company of Fendral. Darcy did find that guy charming. Like, princely charming.

"Oh fuck," she muttered as her dress got stuck in some thorny bush.

She wasn't a big fan of dresses either.  
Short, cocktail one's could pass but, this long, dark red dress wasn't her type. She looked like the women from the Victorian time. This was Asgard after all. She couldn't approach the royal family looking like a cheap whore.  
_But you like the dress a little. Especially because it has that cleavage to show of our ladies,_ the voice teased again.  
What was the point to this dance anyways? Well, she knew that it was for the celebration of Thor and Jane's engagement but, it was kinda stupid. She felt like she was back at high school prom.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

She winced at the voice behind her and stopped. _Fuck, it can't be,_ she slowly turned around and found green eyes glaring at her from under the tree.

"Yeah," she simply responded and decide to ignore him.  
She turned around and continued watching the most beautiful night sky she has ever seen.

"Why not return and celebrate the fact that my brother has sealed his faith with a mortal?"

"Why no shut up and leave me alone?"

She didn't enjoy the fact that he thought of Jane so lowly. Jane was like her goddamn sister.

"Such words," he hissed and stepped out.

"Says the guy who was staring at me from the shadows. Creep!"

She glanced at him and smiled at the fact that he had no idea how to respond.

"I see you decided to dress as a female for once?"

"Excuse me," she snarled and completely turned to him, crossing her arms, "I always dress like a female."

"I wouldn't say that. That hideous red thing you carry on your head all the time," he clicked his tongue in disgust.

"My beanie? First of all, I love it, second, I don't give a fuck about you and your opinion on my appearance."

"Again, such rude words for a lady. You mortals use such disgraceful words."

"Oh come on now. Not like you NEVER cursed," she asked and arched her eyebrow.

"I did," he quickly said and then tried to cover it with, "But here we don't use such words!"

"Mhhhhhm," she hummed and smiled.

"Oh shush," his lips were twitching into a smile to.

She wasn't used to it. He was always so mean to her. Calling her a "mere mortal" and "pathetic excuse for a female". Since Thor made Odin release Loki but cut out his magic he has been quite...normal.

"Why not get dressed for the occasion? Or is that leather just to make you look all evilish?"

"Evilish," he raised an eyebrow, "And then I wonder how you even passed Midgardian education."

"Hey! I was a perfect B+ student!"

"I would certainly be amazed if I knew how the grading worked of Midgard."

"Oh nevermind! But seriously, why not go to Thor's engagement party?"

His jaw shut tightly and she hoped that he wouldn't freak out on her.

"Just because Thor decided to free me doesn't mean that I started respecting him again."

"Oh yea', even if he bashed you with Mur-mur!"

"Bless the day when you learn how to say the name of the hammer correctly," he sarcastically said and walked over to the small pond.

"Sorry that I didn't spend my week learning Asgardian!"

"Why aren't you on the feast?"

She stopped. _Oh no, what am I going to tell him,_ she bit her lip and thought. That she was feeling isolated. All couples dancing and she was just sitting there and watching Jane grin like an insane person. That all this shit reminded her of her prom. How she was ditched and spent the evening in the bathroom crying because Stacy spilled the punch over her dress on purpose?

"I needed air," she lied and avoided to look at his judgy green eyes.

"Interesting."

She could feel him trace her face for a sign of lying.

"What are they doing anyways," he finally looked away from her face and she relaxed, watching the sky again.

"Who exactly?"

"Ms. Foster and my bro- Thor?"

"Dancing and eating each other's faces," she grimaced and looked at him realising that he is doing the same.

"And you don't like dancing," he added, tracing his fingers on top of the water.

"Not much."

"Why?"

"Oh God, you are so annoying! Just leave me already!"

"I don't take orders from an excuse of a female," he snapped back at her and she dug her hands into her hips.

"Excuse of a female? What should I be if I wasn't female? I think that these," she pushed her boobs a bit up, "prove that I am a girl."

His startled expression almost made her laugh. He certainly didn't except such an answer. And she decided to use the opportunity to make him feel uncomfortable. Just a little revenge for the name calling.

"What? Never saw boobs? Did papa only teach about how to firmly grip a dagger?"

"I," he muttered, looking at her in shock, "such rudeness."

"So that's a yes? Woah, that must be why you only screwed horses."

"I have never slept with a ho-," he yelled back and then deeply inhaled to calm down.

"Not according to the book. You did some kinky shit with feline, Loki."

Man, she enjoyed teasing him. Especially that she found out that his weak spot was talking about sex.

"You and your mortal books are only made up history about me," he snarled and his eyes flashed.

"Yeah, yeah. Still doesn't bare the fact that you looked at me like you are about to cover your ears and yell "I didn't hear you say boobs!Lalalala!," she grinned in amusement, "If you want, I'll let you touch them."

She smugly smiled as his eyes widened. She could have sworn that she saw a small blush in the corners of his cheeks. But, c'mon, this was Loki they were talking about. He didn't...blush.

"I will...leave now," he finally muttered and started walking.

She surprised herself when she marched over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go!"

_What the fuck are you doing girl?We were yelling at him to go away three minutes ago,_ her brain asked. He winced and looked back at her with confusion and anger on his face.

"Don't touch me," he snarled and shook her hand off.

"Please don't go," she heard herself whisper, "It's boring."

"So you admit that my company is amusing," he smugly smiled.

"N-no way! You are annoying and evil and mean and..."

"So then I will go?"

"Okaaaay, fine. Your company isn't that...annoying," she muttered avoiding eye contact. His laughter made her body tingle. _And why was that exactly?_, she asked herself.

"The worst liar I ever seen," he muttered still laughing.

"Oh stop it," punching his arm playfully, a grin on her face.

"So, then, why wouldn't you stay inside?"

"I am not good at dancing," she finally admitted, blushing slightly.

"You can't be that bad," he amusingly said and on her shock took her palm, "for a mortal, I mean."

"W-what are you doing?"

Before she could react he put his other arm around her hips. Her body reacted in a heat wave.  
_Get a grip. Stop losing your mind over a villan,_ her brain yelled.  
_A very, very hot villan,_ she added and wanted to facepalm.

"Let's test your theory of being a bad dancer. I will tell you if your bad."

"How will I know that you won't lie," she curiously asked, narrowing her eyes at his amused smile.

"Because I would enjoyed teasing you if you were bad at it."

"Point taken."

He looked at her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You understand that if you want us to proceed you will have to put your arms on me."

_Does he realise how wrong that sounds_, she heard herself and sighed.

"I will allow it this once," he devilishly said and leaned over, "I don't bite," he whispered in that silky voice.

_And there goes the heat turning into motherfucking lava_, her brain said.

"S-sure," she carefully lifted her arm and put it on his shoulder. She didn't expect his body to be so...hard.

_Okay, now we sound perverted._

_Oh shut up,_ she yelled at herself.

"And to what will we dance genius? There is no music," she asked him, staring at his chest to avoid eye contact.

"If you were silent then you would realise that the music from the hall is heard even to the garden," he coldly said and she could practically feel him roll his eyes. She went silent and there it was. The slow, hypnotizing music was heard. Seeming like it came from everywhere and not just the hall. The instruments seeming strange and odd to her ear but very lovely too.

"I hear it."

"Good. Now, don't trip over your dress," he mocked and she could feel him tighten his grip around her hip.

_Is is hot outside,_ she asked herself as they took the first few steps.

"I belive that you should let me be the leader," he softly said, the words making her dizzy.

"Did you say that to the Avengers too?"

"Hilarious as always," he snarled and she grinned, looking up. She met his green gaze and her body tensed again.

"Is something wrong," he asked, feeling it.

_Yeah. This sexy Norse God is dancing with me and I feel like girlishly giggling._

"Not at all."

After that they were both silent. It was only her, his palm in her's and his hand on her hip. Few insects from the grass and the water from the pond splashing made sounds. The sky above them dark and peaceful with thousand sparkling stars. Her red dress sweeping the floor as she looked at his chest. She liked this. She liked the way she got lost in this crappy music that she usually hated.  
_You also liked the way that you got lost into him too_, her brain chanted.  
She was about to speak...

"See. You are not...that bad," he stopped as she heard the music stop too. In her opinion, it stopped waaaay to early.

"Really," she summoned the courage to look at his face. He didn't seem mad, irritated or annoyed. Rather...normal.

"You could use improvement that is."

"Oh."

"I think that you could stop clutching my shoulder now," he amusingly smiled and stared down at her.

_No, no I couldn't._  
And before she knew what she was doing, she was up on her fingertips, as he was too tall, pressing her lips on his right cheek.

"Thank you for teaching me," she whispered and let go of him.

"You," he traced away, his eyes wide, seeming slightly confused. Then, she realized that he was blushing. It was nearly visible but, a small amount of red was there. Maybe it was her lipstick?

"Why so surprised? Did the horse give better kisses," she teased him, finding embarrassed Loki very, very, very cute.

"I didn't mate with a horse," he yelled at her as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Geez, calm down. I was just joking."

"Don't ever dare to evade my personal space like that again or I will kill you, mortal!"

She wanted to make a comment on that, probably to annoy him but he was gone.  
_Son of a God, he teleported away just as it got interesting!_  
_What were you about to tell him,_ the little voice asked.

"That I can dare myself to repeat that even if it kills me," she smugly whispered and turned around to walk back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I got a few notes from people who told me stuff like,  
"Make one when they are madly in love with each other!"  
So here you go...you little romantic numnutts. Have this cute little drabble.

* * *

I tricked you

Darcy wasn't a big fan of rain. Yes, it was romantic and all but, that ment that she is trapped inside.  
She nervously tapped her fingers on the book and tried to focus on the words.  
_I would've have been on Tumblr and Facebook but, noooooo, let's read_, she thought and frowned.  
She did like reading. Somehow, today, it got really boring. The small sofa she was sitting on made a soft noise as she shifted around. She felt like she is about to explode. Constantly turning and twisting. Can't blame her. It was really boring.  
She looked to the armchair across her. How could he manage to be so still?  
_Look at him. He looks like a goddamn statue_, she blinked and returned her glare back to the book.  
Loki enjoyed reading. It was his everyday routine since he started visiting her. Who knew that the evil Asgardian God would turn to help Shield? Don't get her wrong, he was still a bastard but, not overdoing it with the maniac stuff.  
_Hey, I know what to do. I forgot my favourite hobby_, she smiled and shifted around more to catch his attention.  
Nope, he was still reading, focusing his green gaze on the book. Even with the turn-twisty-no-more-evil thing he still wore his leather outfit.  
_Which is pretty damn sexy,_ she absently thought and dropped the book. He winced as a loud "thud" was heard and lifted his gaze from the book.

"Tsk, clumsy," he muttered and shook his head.

_Showtime_, she smiled to herself.

"Tsk, clumsy," she repeated in the same voice (that somehow had a british accent), mimicking him.

"Darcy?"

He cocked an eyebrow and so did she.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing," she repeated with amusement.

"That is childish ."

"That is childish ."

"Please, stop," he rolled his eyes as she repeated and put his book down.

"So you found amusement in mimicking me?"

She repeated and she could see his eyes turning into an annoyed glare.  
_Yep, best hobby ever_, she almost chuckled but restrained herself.

"What do you I have to do to make you stop this nonsense," he asked, standing up.

She stood up too and he raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't stop i'll punish you," he snarled and she said and did the same.

"So you are just going to say and do everything that I do?"

_Congrats for getting it Sherlock. Wait, what's with that flash in his eyes_, she thought as he took a step forward.  
So did she.  
Another step.  
Another step.  
Another one.  
Another one.  
Now, she was standing inches away from his leather jacket.

"Is this fun to you," he hissed and she gulped but still repeated after him.

_Fuck him. I'm still doing it! No regrets Darce_, she cheered for herself.

She winced as he slided his hand down her cheek.  
_You have to do it tooooo_, her brain teased.  
And she did.  
After that he slowly tipped her chin up so that her eyes would meet his green glare.  
There was no sign of anger in them. He was just annoyed and...wait, amused by this?

"You were really bored, weren't you," he smoothly said and leaned closer.

She remained still, her body tingling.

"What? Gave up," he softly said with a little smile.

She leaned closer so that their noses were touching, completely forgetting to repeat his words. Right now, her brain was on vacation as she stared into those wicked green orbs.

"You know, you forgot to repeat after me. As far as I know," he mused and suddenly crashed his lips on her's.

His cold lips sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to push him away just for the hell of it but, as if on her own, her arms lifted and wrapped around his neck.

"I win," he whispered, inching a bit away and mockingly smiling before kissing her again.

"You tricked me," she said in one short breath before her desperate lips found his again.

"It's part of my reputation," he murmured again as they both smiled on each others lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you **AllieSnow** for the idea.

Enjoy, review and give me idea's!

* * *

Frost on a summer day

"I can't take it anymore," Darcy waved the notebook in front of her face.

"Midgardian weather," he huffed and turned the page.

Darcy knew that summer's can get really warm in New York but this...this is beyond warm. Since yesterday the temperature has gone up and the news said that NY is struck by a heat wave. She tried everything to cool herself down. Opening the windows just made more hot air come in. Turning on the fan just propel hot air on her. So what did she do? She opened the fridge and sat in front of it.

"Jane was right. I should've got air condition in this place."

He didn't respond, just continued reading.

"Wait, how the hell are you not hot," she muffled out, turning on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not? I thought that you said that I am "very hot"," he said with amusement and glanced at her.

"Ha-ha-ha. Look who got less funny."

It was weird that he is perfectly calm. It's 46 degrees outside and he isn't even sweating. She was in the verge of collapsing into a coma. Even laying in front of the fridge did no good.  
_Urgh, I wish that I could take my shirt of_, she frowned and glanced at Loki.  
_Not like he would care. And besides, I have a bra' under it,_ she pep talked herself and sat up.  
Slowly puting her hands in the rim of her shirt she gave a last glance at Loki and tugged she shirt off.  
_Ew, I was so sweaty,_ she grimaced and sighed in relief as the cool air hit her back.

"Would you mi-..."

Loki stopped and looked at her like she just grew horns.

"Stop staring at me," she muttered, slightly blushing.

"Why did you take off your shirt?"

"Because It's freaking hot! I feel dizzy," she whined and crossed her arms.

"So your option was taking your shirt off in front of me," he mused and smiled.

"I don't see you complaining."

He laughed and closed the book.

"Seriously, how are you not warm? I'm sitting in front of the fridge and feel like I'm sitting in hell!"

"You forgot so soon what I am?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Liar, trickster, villan...anything else?"

"Not my reputation . My species."

"Asgardian," she muttered in confusion.

"Huh," he sighed, annoyed, "Frost giant."

She forgot about that. Thor did tell them about him being some Frosty thingy but, she didn't pay attention. Loki usually avoided the subject about this. Maybe the heat makes him nicer?

"And so what?"

"I would say that the heat is making you think slow but, you always think slow."

"Shut up! Wait, does that make you not feel heat at all?"

He shook his head, "No. I can feel heat but my body absorbs it instantly."

"Is that why you are always so cold to the touch?"

"Yes," he seemed to over-think something because he was tapping his finger on the book.

"Come here," he motioned his finger.

"Why?"

"You are still warm, are you?"

"Like lava."

"Then let me cool you down."

Okay, she shouldn't like the way that he said it with a low, husky voice but, she did. She stood up and walked over to him, nervously chewing her lower lip. Without any warning he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the couch next to him.

"Close your eyes," he murmured into her ear, his breath wonderfully cold on her skin.

_Don't listen to him! You have no idea what he could d__o_, her brain warned but, she ignored it all and slowly closed her eyes.  
She gasped as something cold touched her cheek. Did he drag ice across her cheek? Wait, that was his hand. She tensed up and heard him chuckle.

"Too cold?"

Actually, it made her feel a bit better. His cool hand was soooo nice on this heat.  
_I can't stand it anymore_, her body shuddered as she grabbed both of his hands and put them on her neck.  
He winced and slowly dragged his thumbs on the back of her neck. She just had to see his face. Maybe he was blushing!

"Oh my..."

Or he was fucking blue! Before her eyes, Loki was a dark blue colour, his eyes two red orbs.

"It's freighting, I know," he looked away, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Nonono."

Fuck, she didn't mean to sound to harsh. He wasn't scary or ugly. Still sexy as ever.

"Loki, you are not scary," she moved his head back to face her.

"There is no need to lie."

"I'm not lying. You are still...you. Just a different colour and different eyes!"

"Darcy you ca-," she cut him off by pulling him close and kissing him.

"See, still a good kisser," she muttered, enjoying his cold lips.

"Darcy..."

She liked the desperate edge in his voice. Before her brain started to use common sense again she dragged his hands down to her hips.

"Hmh?"

"I might freeze you. My skin is-," he groaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

"I am still warm. You promised to cool me down."

She didn't even notice that she sat in his lap. She pushed him back on the couch as he dragged his icy hands up her back.

"I am not your personal air conditioning," her smoothly said and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Loki if you stop now I'm going too-," she growled out and he laughed in such a deep tone.

"You will regret this later."

"I'll blame the heat," she smiled and kissed his cold lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy and review!

* * *

My only weakness

Darcy noticed it a few days ago. Whenever there was a thunderstorm Loki seemed to panic a bit. It wasn't that visible, but his ordinary mood would change. She knew Loki, she knew all the faces that he made when he was angry, sad, embarassed...after all, she was his girlfriend. That word still sounded weird on her tongue, but hey, you gotta accept the reality, right?  
Today the sky was looking terrifying. Even Darcy glanced outside occasionally and wondered if there was some serious shit going on. The clouds were a dark grey colour. They hung above the city, seeming heavy and close.  
She gave a glance to Loki on the couch. He was staring at the floor, his brows furrowed, probably thinking some serious stuff.

"You okay," she finally said, curling her legs up on the armchair.

"Yes."

Silence.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he responded, a bit annoyed, since he didn't like repeating himself.

Silence.

"If you want we can watch a mo-," the loud sound made her wince.

The thunder was followed by lightning. The blue and purple electricity slithering trough the grey clouds like snakes. The echo of the thunder hit the windows and they shook a bit in protest.  
_Man, creepy weather,_ she absently thought and returned her stare at Loki.  
Loki was absolutely terrified. There was no doubt about it. His green eyes were wide open, his hands digging into the couch as if he was about to jump up and run away.  
_Well, now I gotta play the goodie-two-shoes girlfriend,_ she stood up and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Loki," she murmured, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

He winced and looked at her, his wide eyes reminding her of those of a cat. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Shhh, it's okay," she pulled his head on her chest and rocked in her seat.  
_Geez, look at me going Frigga on him,_ she rolled her eyes and stroked his black hair.

She felt his shoulders relax and finally, his body did too.

"Darcy...you can let go," he awkwardly muttered and she freed him.

"All fine Lokey Pokey," she cutely blinked, watching him look away in embarrassment.

"That sign of affection was completely unnecessary," he finally said, clearing his throat to sound calm.

"Dude, you were about to jump up and go hide under the bed."

"I would never do such a thing," he hissed out and gave her his best death glare.

"Calm down Snape, we all have fears."

"I don't fear anything," his voice sounded a bit egocentric at that point.

"Except from thunder," she playfully said and elbowed him.

"No I do n-,"

"Listen dude," she interrupted him, "It's okay to confess that you are afraid of something. We all are! Jane is afraid of mice, I am afraid of bugs and Eric is scared of robots...no idea why tho'."

He looked at her for a while, looking like he is analyzing her last response.

"I might...find thunder slightly repulsive."

"Okay," she knew that was the best she was getting out of him, "If I may ask, why?"

"Well," he awkwardly looked away, "Thunder is usually a sign of Thor's arrival."

"Wow that is a lame reason," she smiled when he shot her a look.

"I would rather not talk about this with y-,"

"And why is that so terrifying. Scared that Thor might bust into my living room all, _I_ _shall beat the crap out of my brother_, or what?"

He slightly smiled at her imitation of Thor and shook his head.

"Once, when we were kids Thor summoned lighting in the need to practice his powers. He accidentally hit me with it," he shamefully confessed and Darcy felt a bit sorry for him.

"So that is why you fear it so much," she gently placed her hand on top of his.

"You might put it that way."

"I have an idea," she jumped up, followed by Loki's confused glare.

She turned off all the lights, and looked around for her...

"Goddamnit, where is it," she grumbled and opened another shelf.

"What are you searching f-,"

"Ah-hah," she called out and pulled out a small candle holder.

"What is that," he asked with confusion.

"You know what a candle is right?"

He nodded in that "well obviously yes" way.

"You put the candle inside this aaand, you see these shapes around it?" Loki nodded in response, "When you light the candle the shapes will create shadows on the wall!"

"And to what purpose is that?"

"Fun!"

"You Midgardians make no sence," he shook his head as she set the candle on the table.

"Now, where did I leave my lighter," she searched around.

"Allow me," he snapped his fingers and the candle started slowly glowing, the flame thin and...green?

"What now," he asked, tilting his head.

"Look around," she whispered, sitting down next to him and staring at the walls.

The walls were covered with green shaped stars. The shadows slowly shaking as the flame shook too.  
_I did this many times before but, it seems more beautiful then ever_, she relaxed back against the couch and stared at the shadows on the ceiling.

"It's...beautifull," she glanced over at Loki's words, seeing him stare admirably at the wall.

"I thought it's "_stupid Midgardian stuff_"," she teased and he lightly smiled.

She heard another rumble from outside, even louder than last one, but Loki didn't seem to notice. He was still dazzled by the green shadows.  
_He looks...cute_, she giggled and leaned over to his ear.

"Did you notice that thunder struck a few times by now," she softly whispered.

"No," he looked over at her, his green eyes seeming to glow in the dim light on the candle.

"I will now take my reward for curing you from your fea-," now he interrupted her with a kiss.

She felt him push her down on the couch and she let him.  
_Why fight it,_ she thought as her head fell back into the fluffy pillow on the couch.  
He kissed her lips delicately, feeling like a slight brush against her own.

"I was thinking of money," she murmured against his lips, "or a magic flying dragon," he grinned against her lips, "heck, I'd even take a unicorn".

"Those only exist in tales," he muttered, under a breath.

"So," she slid her arms around his back, "this is my reward?"

"You must agree, it's better than a unicorn," he smugly said and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Angry mortal  


Darcy cursed as she slammed the door behind her. How dare he order her around? They were in a relationship, but last time she checked he didn't own her. Loki liked to be bossy. She let it all slip. This time, this time it was enough. He told her to pick over him or her work with Jane. She needed to work. Yes, she was very busy lately, but she always found time to talk to him. This is how he repays her? No fucking way. Nobody is making Darcy Lewis pick. The arrogance! He actually told her, as she was exiting the room, that she can't be mad for long. Loki had his ways to make her stop giving him the cold shoulder.  
_Not this time,_ she bitterly thought and took her laptop.  
_You are going to learn that I am not so easy to control,_ she mused and opened a file with documents from work.

000

Darcy opened the door from her room. She realised how late it was and wanted to grab a snack.  
_And do my act,_ she smiled to herself as she entered the living room.  
Loki was flipping trough a huge book. The size of it almost taking half of the table. He noticed her as she entered and expected her to greet him. She stayed silent.

"Did you finally decide to apologize?" He asked, not looking away from the book.

_No, I decided to show you how cold I could be,_ she thought and didn't respond as she opened the fridge.

"Darcy?" He asked, looking up from his book.

She took the left over lasagna and grabbed a plate. Darcy sat down on the kitchen table, avoiding eye contact with the God.

"I see, trying to ignore me?" He mused and crossed his legs.

She chewed the food, flipping trough the magazine that was on the table too.

"Did you decide yet? Jane or me, remember?"

Silence.

She took the plate and put it in the dish cleaner, taking a glass and pouring herself coke.

"Don't ignore me." A voice hissed into her ear and she winced.

She turned around and faced Loki. He was staring at her, his eyes narrowed. This was his best death glare, but she didn't buy it this time. Darcy lightly pushed him away and went to the couch. When she glanced at him she saw that he was surprised at her bravery to do such a thing.

"Talk," he hissed again, suddenly appearing in front of her, "Don't ignore me."

_That's it. Scare me into talking...idiot,_ she rolled her eyes, making sure that he saw her.

"Darcy." He growled, grabbing her chin and staring into her eyes.

She did shudder. It was a natural reaction to that green stare of his. She didn't talk tho'. Darcy stayed quiet and have him her best cold glare.

"You better talk Darcy Lewis." He growled out, his palm crushing her cheeks.

She gathered all her frustration and gave him a death glare of her own.

"Move. Away." She hissed out, the words dripping with poison.

Loki seemed startled. What response did he expect? Maybe a hug? Kiss? Not today, sir. He did move away, to her surprise. She stood up and marched back to her room. After she closed the door she jumped up like a happy school girl.

"You nailed it Darce!" She cheered for herself, a satisfied grin on her face.

000

Darcy yawned and looked at the clock. Usually, she would go to the living room and tug Loki to bed with her. Not today. She turned the laptop off and stood up, stretching her muscles. Then, she went to bed. Without saying goodnight. Without asking him to join her. She hated to admit it, but she missed his weight on the bed. The way he would wrap his arms around her, his head resting between her neck. How he would kiss her shoulder before she completely fell asleep. She had to be strong. She had to show him that he isn't her owner, nor that she is his pet. She was a human being, a woman, with her own rights and her own choices. The question that was bothering her was, did he miss her too?

000

"Morning love."

Darcy raised an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen. Breakfast was already made. Her mug of coffee was filled. She sat down at the table not looking at him.  
_Trying to buy me back with making breakfast, cliché,_ she took her fork and yawned.

"I made breakfast."

She looked up at him, the fork inches away from her lips. He seemed...nervous? He was squirming in his chair, looking at her like a scared puppy.  
_Nope. Stay strong, _she said to herself and only showed him a thumbs up in response.

"Is it good?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

Another thumbs up.

"Darcy," he began, looking down at his plate, "I'm...I'm sorry?"

She dropped the piece of egg back on her plate as she looked up. It still sounded like a question. Like he was testing the words and didn't really mean them. He drew in a breath as he continued.

"I thought about this a lot last night. When you didn't come to take me to your chamber it really made me...depressed. You avoided talking to me too. I thought about it and, maybe, I asked for too much. I know that you love going to work and helping Foster with her research," he looked up, his green eyes meeting her blue stare, "I only...miss you. You spend more time locked in your room, working. I've been busy too, but I had found time for you. Yesterday I only missed your voice. I really did. I never knew that the anger of mortal could affect me like this, but it did. What I'm trying to say is...I...I am sorry. I'm truly sorry for our childish argument." He finished and before he could add anything Darcy was already in front of him, her lips on his.

"You...you forgive me?" He asked her as she moved away.

She took a moment to remember that nervous flutter in his voice. The way his eyes searched her face for anger.

"Yeah. I mean, you did screw up big time, but all I needed was for you to apologize. You never did that. It was always me. No matter if it was your fault, it was always me. I know of that Asgardian pride and all, but you need to learn to sometimes be the first to say that you are sorry. Sooo...you were a virgin for apologizing. Today...you had your first time to experience the true beauty of the words "I'm sorry"." She finished with a sly smile.

"Your words make no sence." He calmly said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is the old Loki we all know and love!"

"Let's just eat." He pointed to her chair and she smiled, moving back to it.

"What? Don't want to talk about it anymore?"

"No."

"I like your "broken puppy look" tho'." She mused and watched him give her an annoyed glance.

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Why not?"

"Deal?" He asked, ignoring her last question.

"Deal."

"Thank you." He breath out and sipped his coffee.

"But Loki..."

"Yes?" He looked at her, putting the green mug down.

"Never make deals with a trickster." She mused and took a bite from her toast.

He didn't answer at first. Then, he broke the silence with a short chuckle that resulted in a laugh from her side.


End file.
